To Move On
by Broken Imagination
Summary: She had saved him from himself, and given him the will to fight. Without her there would be no him in the future. They had said goodbye long ago, but they could both still feel the bond that bound them. Maybe they would see each other again some day... or maybe not.


**A/N: Be warned this is unedited. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story, along with the two characters Tempest and Syuu. Everything else is property of their original creators.**

* * *

Sho had never forgotten about the pretty little girl who had saved his life. She had given him back his will to keep living and it was all thanks to her that he was still alive today. She had introduced him to a world he forgot could exist. Her name was Arrietty and she would forever be his first love; but their story had been impossible. There was no need to think on 'what ifs' because it was alright. He would always remember her as a little girl that he loved and that would never change, but she was his past. A past that saved him and gave him the future he now has.

Sho had grown from and matured from his 13-year-old self. That had been a big part of his life and had been the key to turning him into the young man he now was. There are times when he will feel nostalgic and look back upon his life with a fond smile.

Maybe he would meet her again, or maybe not.

The world is a big place after all.

"Sho?"

He turned with a gentle smile on his face. The woman behind him was slim and had a foreign beauty to her. Long pale blonde hair held in a braid draped over her shoulder, seafoam green eyes that glowed with life, and porcelain skin that was smooth to the touch as it looked. She had become his saving grace for his future.

"Don't worry. I am just remembering is all." He walked over and pulled the woman into a warm embrace as he placed a kiss upon her brow. "I haven't been back to this place since just before my surgery."

"You had that smile on your face again, where you thinking of her?"

"Yes." Sho looked over to the doll house that was still in great condition after all this time. "I would love for you to meet her."

"Do you think she would like me?"

"Tempest," Sho chuckled. "I don't think there is anyone who could ever not like you."

He laughed as she blushed deeply.

"Mama, Papa!"

A little boy around 4-years of age and looked exactly like a younger version of Sho but with green eyes came running into the room. He wore a huge grin on his face and held his arms up as he jumped into his father's waiting arms.

"Syuu!" Sho embraced his family together.

This was his life now. A beautiful and loving wife, with an adorably smart son. This was going to be their new home as Sho combined his past with his future. He hopped Arrietty had found her own future and was just as happy as he was.

Arrietty looked out across the huge field and the huge house on the other end. She had left her many years ago with her family and Spiller. This is the place where she had befriended her first big person. Sho had been a sickly boy and had almost always been in his bed, but he was kind and showed her that there are other out there that would accept her as she was. Her family still feared the big people, but she had learned to live with them in a different way then she had been shown when little. Not all were bad.

As time had passed she had grown closer to Spiller as well. Sho had given her a taste of what it was like to love someone. A true, deep, and warm feeling. It had been a feeling that came close to compelling her to stay with him, but their story was not meant to be. The two lived in different worlds and that was not something they could change.

At first, she had wanted to hold on to that love, but with time had allowed Spiller to get close to her heart and with it she had come to care for the other as well. It had taken her time but she did grow to love Spiller as he did her. Sho would always be her first love and close friend, but Spiller was the one here with her and had become her future.

She had decided that she needed to make this trip a little over a year ago. She wasn't sure if he would still be there or if he would even remember her, but she had hopped. This had been her home once and it was where she wanted to build her own family if possible. Spiller had understood her desire and easily agreed. He knew her feelings towards the big person and that was alright, because he also knew that she loved him now; that is all that mattered.

"Let's go Spiller, we still have a long way to go."

"Hn."

The empty house had been cleaned up and was now a warm home for the family that lived within its walls. Sho worked as a doctor in the nearby town and his beautiful wife Tempest worked from home as a writer. Soon their little boy Syuu would be starting kindergarten as well. A perfectly happy family.

It was to this warm and inviting home that Arrietty arrived at. A beautiful woman was seated outside watching as a young boy ran around playing with a kitten. It was a lovely scene that warmed the Borrowers heart. The two looked like a loving mother and child. It made her excited at the idea of having her own family. Just seeing these two made her feel certain of her choice to start her family here.

Arrietty and Spiller had split to better look for a place to start building their home. She didn't want to use the same spot that her own family had chosen when she was little. This was her new start. She had been high up in a tree when she had seen a car pull up and a tall man step from the vehicle. He looked familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

"Papa!" The little boy came running from the how and into to his father's waiting arms.

"Were you good for your Mama today, Syuu?"

The voice might have been a little deeper but besides that it was just as she remembered it. This man was her Sho and it was his family she had seen! How had she not seen the resemblance before in the young boy. Besides the green eyes the boy looked how she would imagine a younger Sho looking at that age.

"Yes, Papa. Me, Mama, and Baron picked flowers!"

"Really?"

Arrietty watched as Sho moved into the house with his son held tightly in his arms. Her eyes watered with tears of happiness as she saw his own happiness with her eyes. He had grown so much from that sad boy she had met so long ago and it looked like he had even found a love just as she had. It warmed her so much to know that her dear friend was happy.

A hand was placed on her shoulder.

Looking back, she met the worried eyes of her own husband, Spiller.

She shook head and patted his hand. "They are happy tears, do not worry."

Just as the two had turned to head and climb down the tree, Arrietty slipped. She was falling before Spiller could even reach her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Just as she feared the impact that was to come the land much softer in a pain of gentle hands. Surprised at the sudden rescue from her fall, Arrietty looked up into soft seafoam green eyes. The woman from earlier was looking down at her with a kind smile. The look in the woman's eyes weren't even surprised at seeing a tiny person, she could only guess that Sho must have told the woman about her and her family.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." Arrietty blinked as her brain finally caught up with what had just happened. "Thank you for catching me."

The woman then blink slightly as looked closer at Arrietty. "Is your name Arrietty, by chance?"

"Uh, yes. How did you know?"

She didn't think she looked much like she did back when she was 14 and this woman had no way of having seen her before. Surly Sho had told her that there were more than just her family of Barrowers. So how did she know?

"Show was very good at describing you, and something about you just felt right with that name. I have heard a lot about you." Slowly the two moved towards the tree where Spiller was watching them closely. "I had hopped I would get to meet the amazing girl that Sho speaks of so fondly, I just never thought it would be like this."

"He speaks of me?"

"Very fondly. You are his first love after all." The woman didn't seem to mind this bit of information. "I've always wanted to meet you, so I can thank you. You save Sho from himself, and without that I would never have meet him."

Arrietty smiled. "Thank you for taking care of the Sho that I left. He is my past, but still a dear friend, I am glad to know that he has someone to love him as you do."

The woman blushed but then gestured her head towards Spiller. "It seems you have the same luck as him. You both found love, or love found you that is."

The two girls shared a laugh as Spiller watched them in confusion.

"You know, he hopped he would get to see you again once we moved here."

"I honestly hopped the same thing when I thought of coming back."

"If you are willing, I secretly fixed the dollhouse up." The woman held her hand up for Spiller to climb down next to Arrietty. "I knew Sho had such hopes of you being here, and I wanted to help if I could. He doesn't know it, but I basically turned the dollhouse into a real house but smaller."

"You did that for use?"

"For you and Sho. I don't want to stand between you two, the bond you have is very different from what Sho and I have. You are a dear friend for him, and one I would like to one day call my own friend. I hoped that you might stay." The woman then smiled at Spiller. "You as well little Sir."

Once again the two shared a laugh as Spiller blushed at the attention.

Tempest smiled down at the little people in her hand as she walked towards her home. She was so happy that Sho would be able to reunite with his old friend. Most women might feel threatened by idea of their husband sharing a love with another woman, but for her it was a part of who Sho was and without Arrietty then there would have been no Sho. She accepted that this little lady would always have a place within her beloved's heart, and that was alright, because he shared his heart unconditionally with her proving to her day in and day out that he loved her. He didn't need to show it though; she could feel it and that was what mattered.

Pausing at the door she glanced down to the two and nodded for them to climb on to her shoulder and hide under her hair.

"I want to surprise Sho, if you are okay with it?"

"Sure, it will be fun to see his reaction."

Walking in, Tempest was greeted by her loving husband who was standing in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea. Little Syuu seemed to have ran off to play more. She stared at Shoe for a moment before he turned to her with a soft smile and love filled eyes. Walking over to him, the two share an embrace as he gave him a welcome home kiss.

"Did you have a nice day at work?"

"Yes, I feel I am starting to get the hang of it all."

"See, I told you it would just take a bit for you to settle in."

"You were right." Sho kissed her forehead. "You often are."

"I have a surprise for you by the way."

"Oh, what have you done this time?"

"You make it sound like I have done something bad." Tempest giggled.

"It never crossed my mind." Sho chuckled.

Pulling away just a bit she used her hand to move her hair out of the way. Standing together on her reviled shoulder was Arrietty and Spiller. The three watched as Sho's eyes widened. It seemed he had frozen from surprise as he didn't move for a good minute or two. The two girls shared a look as they waited for a response.

"A-Arriett-ty?"

"It's been a long time, Sho." She smiled to her old friend.

They had both moved on. They would always love each other, but that was in the past. Now they both had someone to love them unconditionally, and families of their own to care for. This didn't mean they couldn't still share their families with each other, after all they were still friends. No matter what some bonds will never break, they only change into something else; just as love can change.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so I haven't written anything in a long time. This was just something that came to mind after watching the film. It is such a sweet story and I like the idea of the two keeping their deep bond but still moving on as well. I also like the idea of Arrietty and Sho finding a way to be with each other as well. They are a very sweet pair.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope it wasn't too bad.**


End file.
